Siedem Królestw
thumb|234px|Mapa Siedmiu Królestw przed 0 ADP i ich sąsiadów.Siedem Królestw były państwami ludzi, jakie zostały założone po Wojnach Trolli i podziale pierwszej ludzkiej nacji, jaką było Imperium Aratoru około 1200 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną. Każde z nich różniło się formą sprawowania władzy, kulturą oraz wojskiem, jak również kolorystyką wykorzystywaną przez nie, jednak wszystkie były tytułowane królestwami. Kontrolowały niemalże połowę Wschodnich Królestw, czyli niemal cały Lordaeron bez Quel'Thalas, wyspy Kul Tiras oraz cały kontynent Azeroth. Historia Rozbicie Aratoru Po tym jak ludzie i wysokie elfy wspólnie pokonali trolle zgodnie z radą elfów postanowili opuścić rodzime ziemie wokół Strom i zająć ziemie niegdyś należące do leśnych trolli. Imperium Aratoru obejmowało ziemie dzisiejszego Burzogrodu, Dalaranu i Alteraku. Magowie odeszli ze Strom i założyli własne miasto nad wielkim jeziorem na zachodzie. Nazwali je Dalaranem i szybko miasto to zmieniło się w magokratyczne królestwo, zdolne stawić dostateczny opór wszelkim najeźdźcom. Wkrótce w ślad za nimi wyruszyły kolejne ekspedycje. Kolonizatorzy z zachodniej części Arahoru dotarli na półwysep na południu, gdzie utworzyli własne państwo o nazwie Gilneas ze stolicą w mieście o tej samej nazwie. Druga część tej grupy dotarła w okolice Dalaranu, po czym przepłynęła jezioro i tam stworzyła własną osadę, jaka stała się stolicą Królestwa Lordaeronu. Na wschodnim brzegu jeziora, w dolinie stworzono królestwo, jakie od teraz znane było jako Alterak. Oderwało się ono od Aratoru jako jedno z pierwszych. Z kolei flota osadników ze Stromu znalazła wyspy na zachodzie, jakie nazwała Kul Tiras. Założyło ono tam królestwo o takiej nazwie ze stolicą w portowym mieście Boralus, które stało się domem dla najlepszych z ludzkich żeglarzy. Osadnicy udający się na południe dotarli najpóźniej do upragnionego celu. Po wędrówce przez Khaz Modan dotarli do Lasu Elwynn, gdzie u ujścia dwóch rzek założyli piękne miasto o nazwie Wichrogród. Stało się ono stolicą nowego królestwa o nazwie Azeroth. Powstało ono jako ostatnie z królestw. Niedługo później sam Arahor rozpadł się przez narastające problemy z sąsiadami oraz przez sytuację wewnętrzną. Jego resztki zmieniły nazwę na Królestwo Burzogrodu, a Strom jaki stał się stolicą kraju przemianowano na Twierdzę Burzogród. Dominacja siedmiu Po powstaniu Siedmiu Królestw ludzie mieli niepodzielne panowanie nad całymi Wschodnimi Królestwami. Obszar ich panowania definitywnie przewyższał powierzchniowo królestwa innych ras, jak na przykład krasnoludzka Żelazna Kuźnia czy elfickie Quel'Thalas. Przez prawie tysiąc lat ludzka dominacja w tym regionie była niezachwiana. Trolle zostały rozbite, a ich terytoria znalazły się pod panowanie trzech wrogich wobec nich ras. Obierając życie jako plemiona wciąż liczyły, że uda im się zniszczyć znienawidzone elfy, krasnoludzki klan Dzikich Młotów i ludzkie Siedem Królestw. Jednak tak się wciąż nie działo i trolle były słabe. Tymczasem siły ludzkie same się spierały. Burzogród wychował doskonałych wojowników, Dalaran magów, a Kul Tiras żeglarzy. Azeroth, dzięki sojuszowi z krasnoludami i gnomami miało najlepszą technologię, Lordaeron przez kontakt z Dalaranem, Ironforge i Quel'Thalas był w stanie stworzyć państwo o doskonałym oraz potężnym wojsku, które łączyło w sobie zarówno zaawansowaną technologię, jak i potężną magię. Gilneas odizolowało się od reszty, skupiając się na swoich problemach. Zaś Alterak zajęło się życiem prostych ludzi, stając się królestwem żyjącym z hodowli zwierząt oraz rolnictwa, chociaż nie było ono tak wydajne, jak w przypadku Azeroth. W tamtych czasach panował względny spokój, nie było specjalnie wielu konfliktów, rzadko kiedy były one między ludźmi czy też okolicznymi rasami. Jedynie trolle sprawiały problemy. Upadek Azerothu Aż w końcu, w roku 0 BDP stała się rzecz z początku dziwna, a potem straszna dla mieszkańców najdalszego na południu z Siedmiu Królestw - otworzył się na Czarnych Mokradłach tajemniczy portal, prowadzący do innego świata. Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak na okoliczne osady, zabijając jak dzielnych rycerzy, tak i niewinnych ludzi. Miejsce to zostało nazwane Mrocznym Portalem, a wkrótce ziemie te, przez budowę osad agresorów przestało być mokradłami. Teraz ziemie te znane były jako Strzaskana Kraina. Zielonoskórzy, którzy zaatakowali królestwo, nazywali się orkami i czcili demony, jako swoich panów. Nikt nie miał pojęcia jak i kto mógł ich tutaj sprowadzić. Na czele najeżdźców stał potężny osobnik, który nazywał się Blackhand i budził prawdziwe przerażenie w oczach swych wrogów. Specjalny oddział sił Azerothu odkrył, kto za tym stał - Strażnik Tirisfal Medivh, syn legendarnej Aegwynn, która pokonała setki lat temu w Northrend samego Sargerasa, Pana Płonącego Legionu. Odkrywszy, że Legion kontroluje orków, a Medivh służy demonom grupa elitarnych wojowników z uczniem czarnoksiężnika Khadgarem i ukochaną Medivha, Garoną, która była pół-orkiem, pół-draenei wyruszyli do Karazhanu, by zgładzić odpowiedzialnego za wybuch Pierwszej Wojny. Jednak to co zobaczyli wstrząsnęło nimi - Medivh nie tylko nie był winny, ale również był sam opętany i nie kontrolował siebie samego. Tym, który go opętał, był sam Sargeras, który - jak się okazało - nigdy nie był na Azeroth, a to z czym walczyła Aegwynn to tylko jego awatar. Zmuszeni byli niestety zabić bliską jej osobę, aby demon nie mógł nadzorować swego planu całkowicie z Azeroth i tym samym - nie pokazać lokalizacji Grobowca Sargerasa, którego tak usilnie poszukiwał orczy czarnoksiężnik Gul'dan. Zabicie Medivha uniemożliwiło mu poznanie dokładnej lokalizacji. Wiedział jednak dość, by go usiłować odnaleźć - Wielkie Morze. Ostatecznie Azeroth upadło pod naporem Hordy Orków. Wichrogród został zniszczone, zaś króla Llane'a Wrynna wbrew swej woli zabiła Garona. Siły Hordy opanowały całe królestwo, dochodząc do granic królestw Ironforge i Gnomereganu. Sir Anduin Lothar poprowadził ocalonych przez Wielkie Morze ku wybrzeżom Lordaeronu w nadziei na znalezienie ocalenia. Tak oto zakończyła się Pierwsza Wojna w Azeroth, jednak wkrótce orkowie nie poprzestali na podbitym kontynencie, dochodząc do Doliny Thandola, jaka łączyła kontynenty Lordaeron i Khaz Modan dzięki specjalnym mostom - Przęsłu. Jednak dwie stolice dzielnie dały im opór, uniemożliwiając zajęcie krasnoludzkich i gnomich miast. We znaki dały się też pierwsze z morskich orkowych ataków na nadbrzeżne miasta Siedmiu Królestw. Wszyscy przeciw Hordzie thumb|272px|Turalyon nawołuje wszystkich zebranych by utworzyć Sojusz Lordaeron.Rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji Terenas Menethil zwołał naradę w Mieście Stołecznym. Oprócz króla Terenasa również przybyli: regent Azeroth sir Anduin Lothar, król Gilneas Genn Greymane, król Alteraku Aiden Perenold, przedstawiciele dalarańskiego Kirin Tor z Arcymagiem Antonidasem na czele, Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore z Kul Tiras i władca Burzogrodu Thoras Zguba Trolli. Do przywódców Siedmiu Królestw dołączyli również: Najwyższy Król Anasterian Słońcobieżca z Quel'Thalas, król Żelaznej Kuźni Magni Miedziobrody reprezentujący również gnomie królestwo Gnomeregan oraz Najwyższy Than Kurdran z klanu Dzikich Młotów. Rozumiejąc zagrożenie ze strony Orczej Hordy i sprzymierzonych z nimi goblinów z Kartelu Parochlebców oraz Leśnych Trolli, Siedem Królestw, Quel'Thalas, Dzikie Młoty oraz Żelazna Kuźnia i Gnomeregan zdecydowali się założyć Sojusz Lordaeron, aby odeprzeć najeźdźców. Wybuchła wobec tego Druga Wojna. Siły ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i gnomów stanęły do boju razem po zasadzce Hordy pod miastem Tarren Mill. Siły dwóch wielkich sojuszy ras starły się w jednej z największych wojen we Wschodnich Królestwach, podczas której obie frakcje korzystały z nowych osiągnięć inżynierii oraz zaklęć. Przeszły dwa ataki Hordy - jeden od strony Khaz Modan, kóry zakończył się podbiciem przez orków całego kontynentu z wyjątkiem ziem okalających Ironforge oraz przez Wielkie Morze, który zakończył się zdobyciem Crestfall, Tol Barad i Zul'Dare. Po tym jak siły orków zaatakowały przy wsparciu trolli lasy i osady w Quel'Thalas elfy się wściekły i włożyły cały wysiłek wojenny w walkę u boku Siedmiu Królestw. Wszyscy stanęli ramię w ramię i zdołali zdobyć Zul'Dare, by następnie obronić Tol Barad, zniszczyć Dun Algaz oraz otoczyć siły wroga w Ostępach. Upadek Alteraku i Hordy Jednak wkrótce lord Aiden Perenold, władca najmniejszego z Siedmiu Królestw - Alteraku - dowiedział się, że siły Hordy są o dwa dni drogi od jego państwa i z łatwością wejdą do stolicy królestwa. Spanikowany zdecydował się potajemnie wysłać posłów do miast Hordy, mając nadzieję na wynegocjowanie pokoju. W pewnym sensie udało mu się to, dzięki czemu droga do Miasta Stołecznego stanęła dla orków otworem. Przechodząc bez problemu siły Hordy rozpoczęły oblężenie miasta, lecz zakończyło się to przegraną. Thoras odkrył od Hatha przy pomocy perswazji, że Perenold zdradził, obawiając się zagłady. Przymierze i lojalni mieszkańcy Alteraku ruszyli spacyfikować królestwo Aidena Perenolda i uniemożliwić dużej liczbie sił Hordy odwrót. Rozpoczął się wobec tego upadek królestwa, który zakończył się zdobyciem i wręcz zagładą stolicy. Alterak tymczasem znalazł się pod okupacją Przymierza, a lojaliści z tego państwa, jacy stanęli u boku sojuszników w czasie upadku ojczyzny i sprzeciwili się lordowi Perenoldowi przysięgli walczyć za Przymierze i za Alterak aż do swojej własnej śmierci. Wkrótce potem miała miejsce bitwa o Crestfall, podczas której została zniszczona potęga morska Hordy, a siły Sojuszu dotarły pod Czarną Skałę i pojmały Orgrima Zgładziciela, wodza Orczej Hordy. Siły Siedmiu Królestw odbiły ruiny Wichrogrodu, dzięki czemu zostało odtworzone południowe królestwo. Zjednoczone potęgi ruszyły całą siłą na Mroczny Portal, by pokonać Hordę znajdującą się na terenie Azeroth, co się udało. Tymczasem problem orków wciąż pozostawał. Terenas zdecydował się stworzyć obozy internowania w ugodzie z kilkoma hersztami, co zrobiły pozostałe królestwa. Lata spokoju thumb|276px|Odbudowany Wichrogród.Następne półtorej dekady upłynęło spokojnie. Zdarzyły sie jednak liczne zmiany. Burzogród wystąpił z Sojuszu z powodu sprzeczki odnośnie decyzji związanej z resztkami Hordy, Gilneas stworzył wielki mur i ogłosił izolację. Na dodatek utracono kontakt około 18 ADP z Gnomereganem, zaś Quel'Thalas zdecydowało się działać samodzielnie. W Sojuszu Lordaeron pozostały Dzikie Młoty, Lordaeron, Dalaran, Kul Tiras, Wichrogród oraz Miedziobrodzi zamieszkujący Żelazną Kuźnię. W związku z tym Sojusz Lordaeroński zreformowano w Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów, które stało się jednolitą organizacją, na wzór Orczej Hordy skupiającej rozmaite klany. Sama Horda została osamotniona, Młot Zmierzchu zniknął, Czarna Skała oddzieliła się i zamknęła w górze na Płonących Stepach, zajmując kilka okolicznych terenów, a Smocza Paszcza osiadła na Mokradłach, będąc teraz zwykłą bandą łupieżców, aniżeli wielkim klanem jaki niewolił smoczą królową Alexstrazę, kiedy bitwa o Grim Batol w 10 ADP zakończyła się jej uwolnieniem. Przez następny okres oddziały Przymierza stale poszukiwały niedobitków Hordy. Te, które zapadły w letarg i wróciły do swych wierzeń w przodków osiadły w obozach internowania pod czułym okiem ludzi i ich sprzymierzeńców, podczas gdy pozostałe wciąż napadały na oddziały Przymierza, paląc miasto za miastem. Do takich wypadków kierowano regularne wojsko, których cel był jeden: znaleźć i zniszczyć orkowy obóz. W większości przydzielano do tego kapitanów, ale w nielicznych przypadkach wysyłano paladynów z Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Jednak jak się miało wkrótce okazać te 12 lat od zniszczenia Draenoru w roku 8 ADP było tak naprawdę tylko ciszą przed burzą, jaka miała się okazać końcem Ery Chaosu rozpoczętej wraz z otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu. Plaga i upadek północy thumb|278px|Siły Przymierza, w tym i Siedmiu Królestw, walczą z Plagą Nieumarłych.Przymierze w 18 ADP uległo znacznej reformacji. Burzogród i Gilneas wybrały niezależność, elfy z Quel'Thalas żyły autonomicznie od Przymierza, którego siedziba istniała w Lordaeronie. Co jeszcze ważniejsze zanikła wszelka komunikacja z gnomami, które w ogóle nie odpowiadały na wieści od Żelaznej Kuźni i innych członków aliansu. W Przymierzu prócz Lordaeronu i Quel'Thalas pozostały Kul Tiras, Żelazna Kuźnia, Dalaran, Wichrogród oraz Dzikie Młoty. W pewnym momencie wojska Przymierza zmagały się z siłami Hordy, jakie zaczęły się w obozach internowania zbierać i wyruszyły tajemniczo na zachód, poza horyzont, przez Wielkie Morze. Tymczasem pozostałe klany Hordy ogłaszały powrót demonów i składały ofiary pojmanych w napadach ludzi. Zaczęło to budzić niepokój Terenasa Menethila. Wielki Król Przymierza wysłał Uthera Światłodzierżcę oraz mentora paladyna i własnego syna, księcia Arthasa, by zbadali sytuację. Kiedy uporali się z orkami Arthasa skierowano na północ, by zbadał utratę kontaktu z Brill. Tam odkrył, że zaraza jaką miał razem z córką Daelina Proudmoore'a i swoją miłością - Jainą - zbadać okazała się zmieniać ludzi w nieumarłych. Książę pokonał straszliwego nekromantę Kel'Thuzada, wygnanego niegdyś z dalarańskiego Kirin Toru za zakazaną magię w Andorhalu, jednak wkrótce podczas oblężenia Hearthglen Arthas zdał sobie sprawę z planów Plagi oraz był świadkiem jej straszliwej potęgi, jednak udało jej się zadać znaczące straty, co spowolniło ich marsz w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Szaleństwo księcia na punkcie zniszczenia Plagi zaczęło się jednak w Stratholme. Kazał wyrżnąć całe miasto, co spotkało się z odmową ze strony Jainy i Uthera. Jego szaleństwo doprowadziło do zniszczenia miasta, ale również do wykucia w sobie nienawiści do Mal'Ganisa odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko. Dotarł do Northrendu, gdzie posiadł Ostrze Mrozu za cenę własnej duszy i udało mu się unicestwić demona, lecz sam stał się sługą Króla Lisza - władcy Plagi. Stając się Rycerzem Śmierci wrócił do Stolicy, gdzie następnie w dobie wiwatów zabił własnego ojca, a następnie wypuścił nieumarłych, którzy wyrżnęli wszystkich mieszkańców i wskrzesili ich w swoich żołnierzy. Przymierze, przerażone wiadomością o upadku Lordaeronu, powołało razem z Utherem tymczasową władzę nad królestwem. Mieszkańców sprawdzano pod każdym kątem, a następnie ewakuowano do Burzogrodu i Południowego Brzegu, skąd wyruszali do Żelaznej Kuźni i dalej do Wichrogrodu lub na zachód - ku wyspom Kul Tiras, jak również do Dalaranu. Niektórych sprowadzano na Ostępy zajęte przez Dzikie Młoty lub ku Królestwu Quel'Thalas. Niedługo później Plaga skierowała swój wzrok ku Wysokim Elfom. Pomimo ewakuacji na Ostępy wielu postanowiło zostać i walczyć o swój dom, co zakończyło się wyrżnięciem 90% populacji Quel'dorei i zniszczeniem Studni Słońca, która posłużyła do wskrzeszenia nekromanty Kel'Thuzada w potężnego lisza. Plaga wkrótce dała o sobie znać gdy ruszyła ku Dalaranowi. Błyskawicznie nastąpiła ewakuacja miasta w stronę Wichrogrodu. Pomimo bohaterskiej obrony miasto padło, a wkrótce potem Kel'Thuzad przyzwał przy pomocy Księgi Medivha potężnego demona, Archimonde'a, do Azeroth. Po śmierci Terenasa władzę nad Przymierzem dzierżył Varian Wrynn, władca Wichrogrodu. Wydał rozkaz obstawienia potężnego Muru Thoradina na Wyżynach Aratorskich, zabezpieczenia Srebrzystego Boru, wąwozów na północy i zachodzie Ostępów oraz zastosowania blokady morskiej wokół najpierw Lordaeronu, potem zaś również wokół Quel'Thalas. Wojska sprzymierzonych cały czas się cofały. Do czasu aż w odległych krainach doszło do śmierci Archimonde'a i klęski Płonącego Legionu oraz Plagi Nieumarłych. Wieść dotarła dosyć późno, a pierwszymi którzy wyruszyli do Kalimdoru byli Kul Tirańczycy. Nie mogli uwierzyć że ludzkie Theramore i orkowy Durotar żyją w pokoju. Zajęli więc ludzką wyspę i zaatakowali Durotar, zostali jednak pokonani przez orków z Thrallem na czele, Rexxarem jako jego czempionem oraz Jainą Proudmoore, która by zapobiec kolejnej wojnie sprzymierzyła się z zielonoskórymi, przeciwko własnemu ojcu. Orkowie wrócili do Durotaru, gdy lider Kul Tirasu padł z rąk Rexxara. Po Trzeciej Wojnie Nawiązanie kontaktu z Theramore pozwoliło równocześnie porozumieć się z tymi, którym udało się uciec z zagłady Lordaeronu. Trzeba było wiele odbudować w wielu z Siedmiu Królestwach. W wyniku Trzeciej Wojny Lordaeron padł, a na jego miejscu powstało Królestwo Opuszczonych, wolnych nieumarłych, jacy dołączyli w 22 ADP do Nowej Hordy. Do Nowego Przymierza zaś dołączyły z ludzkich państw Wichrogród, Theramore oraz Burzogród. Gilneas wciąż było zamknięte przed resztą świata, Dalaran wybrał neutralność by odbudować swoją stolicę, zaś Kul Tiras podążył drogą Gilneasu, odmawiając wstąpienia do Przymierza przez przyłączenie Theramore oraz zignorowanie ich nawoływania do rozpętania wojny z Durotarem i ich sprzymierzeńcami. Królestwa Alterak thumb|120px|Sztandar AlterakuPołożone w Dolinie Alterak państwo o tej samej nazwie było najsłabszym spośród siedmiu, lecz był również istotny dla prowadzenia działań wojennych. W tym miejscu zbiegały się szlaki prowadzące do ziem krasnoludzkiego klanu Dzikich Młotów ze stolicą w Orlim Gnieździe, do elfickiego Quel'Thalas, do stolicy Lordaeronu oraz do ziem Dalaranu. Władcą był król Aiden z dynastii Perenold, a stolicą miasto o tej samej nazwie, zaś na sztandarze widniał brązowy orzeł w pozycji atakującej z czterema gwiazdami po lewej stronie sztandaru na pomarańczowym tle. Flaga miała kształt trójkąta prostokątnego. W czasie Drugiej Wojny Alterak początkowo był częścią Przymierza, lecz gdy wojna przybrała niekorzystny dla nich obrót spraw władca postanowił zdradzić Przymierze i zawrzeć rozejm z Alterakiem. W związku z tym siły Burzogrodu, Dalaranu i Lordaeronu doprowadziły do odwetu, w wyniku którego królestwo zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, a Ci co byli lojalni po pewnym czasie mogli wrócić na swe ruiny. Synowie Aidena pozostali lojalni Przymierzu, jednak Śmiercioskrzydły ukrywając się pod ludzką postacią Lorda Prestora pragnął przejąć te ziemie. Kiedy doszło do bitwy o Grim Batol i tym samym uwolnienia Alexstrazy upadły Smoczy Aspekt uciekł, a Alterak pozostało bez władcy. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny obszar ten był granicą między Lordaeronem, a Burzogrodem. Plaga i Legion nie miały większych trudności w zniszczeniu stacjonujących tam sił oraz unicestwieniu orkowych obozów internowania. Kiedy Trzecia Wojna dobiegła końca teren ten został podzielony pomiędzy Opuszczonych, którzy dołączyli do Nowej Hordy oraz Burzogród, jaki dołączył do zreorganizowanego Przymierza. Oba narody nie mają władzy nad tym obszarem, ale też nie wysyłają jakichś specjalnie dużych sił do ich zajęcia. Obecnie ruiny państwa zajmuje Syndykat, resztki Alteraku jakie stały się bandą zbójów i skrytobójców, spierający się z ogrami z plemienia Trzaskograni, które mają niemal całkowitą władzę nad doliną. Dalaran frame|Sztandar Dalaranu.Dalaran to magokratyczne miasto-państwo, jakie leżało na granicy trzech królestw - Burzogrodu, Alteraku i Lordaeronu. Jego sztandar zawierał złote oko z trzema promieniami skierowanymi w dół na fioletowym tle. Został założony przez pierwszych ludzkich magów, wyszkolonych przez tych z Quel'Dorei. Przez wiele lat pozostawał światową stolicą nauki i magii, przyjeżdżali tam naukowcy i czarodzieje z całych Wschodnich Królestw, jak również to właśnie tam się szkolili. Ta niezależna polis była mała, ale dzięki odpowiednim siłom wystarczająco potężna, by przeciwstawić się wszystkim wrogom, jak trolle czy nawet orkowie. Stolica państwa, a zarazem samo państwo leżało nad jeziorem Lordamere, będąc przez to sąsiadem Lordaeronu. Od wschodu zaś graniczyło z Alterakiem. Przez tysiąc lat cieszyło się spokojem, żywność i napoje dostarczano z okolicznych farm i miast, które znajdowały się pod władzą magokracji. Było bliskim sojusznikiem Lordaeronu i Azeroth, tym niemniej Kirin Tor - rada rządząca Dalaranem - wysłała swych emisariuszy na pomoc gdy w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny zostali zaatakowani. Kiedy Wichrogród został spalone doszczętnie przez siły Orczej Hordy Dalaran wysłał swoich magów, aby wsparli siły Sojuszu Lordaeronu, który powstał aby odeprzeć zagrożenie w postaci Hordy złożonej z orków i ogrów oraz ich sprzymierzeńców - goblinów Steamwheedle'a i leśnych trolli. W trakcie po Drugiej Wojnie postawił na Strzaskanych Ziemiach Fortecę Nethergarde, aby czuwała nad ruinami Mrocznego Portalu. W czasie Trzeciej Wojny początkowo Dalaran zapewniał schronienie uciekinierom z Lordaeronu, kiedy ten został zaatakowany przez Plagę, skąd ludzie trafiali do Burzogrodu, Kul Tirasu oraz Azeroth. W niedługim czasie jednak Arthas Menethil, syn władcy Lordaeronu, który został spaczony przez Plagę, zabił ojca i zniszczył wszelki większy opór w Lordaeronie, by następnie zniszczyć elfickie królestwo Quel'Thalas. Elfy wysłały ocalałych do Ostępów, stamtąd część ruszyła również do Dalaranu. Niestety Dalaran po pewnym czasie upadł pod naporem nieumarłych, a dowódca Płonącego Legionu - Archimonde - zrównał miasto z ziemią przy pomocy jednego zaklęcia. Niedobitki Dalaranu ewakuowały się do pozostałych z Siedmiu Królestw, z wyjątkiem Gilneas, który wybrał izolację. Po Trzeciej Wojnie, udaniu się Arthasa do Northrendu oraz powstaniu Opuszczonych na dawnych ziemiach Lordaeronu Dalaran wciąż pozostawał ruiną aż do 27 ADP, kiedy to miasto zostało naprawione, a następnie zmienione w latającą dzięki magii metropolię. Miasto to ogłosiło neutralność i stało się w pewien sposób stolicą Azeroth, gdzie Przymierze i Horda nie atakowali się nawzajem, a zamiast tego żyli obok siebie pokojowo. Kiedy Garrosh Hellscream zaognił sytuację na krótki czas Dalaran stał się miastem Przymierza po wygnaniu przedstawicieli sin'dorei, lecz po pokonaniu syna Grommasha przez połączone siły Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni oraz Przymierza po pewnym czasie miasto to znów stało się sanktuarium dla ludzi mających dość konfliktów. W latach 27-30 ADP znajdowało się nad Smoczym Pustkowiu w Northrend, zaś od 31 ADP jego lokalizacją są Zniszczone Wyspy, a dokładniej - wody na południe od Suramaru. Gilneas thumb|206px|Sztandar GilneasuGilneas było królestwem położonym na terenie półwyspu o tej samej nazwie. Jego populacja często wiodła życie oparte o dwa aspekty państwa: izolację i samowystarczalność. Mieszkańcy wykształcili swoistą, mroczną kulturę, nie porzucając jednak wiary w Światłość. W trakcie Pierwszej Wojny byli neutralni, w Drugiej zaś wystawili nieliczne, ale doskonale bitne siły przeciwko Orczej Hordzie. Gdy ta upadła Gilneas wystąpił ze stworzonego Sojuszu Lordaeronu, nie zgadzając się z doktryną ustanowienia obozów internowania dla orków. Dodatkowo władca państwa - Genn Szarogrzywy - zerwał stosunki z władcami sąsiednich państw, a następnie wzniósł Wielki Mur, jaki oddzielił półwysep od kontynentu Lordaeron. Zawracane były też wszelkie statki z Siedmiu Królestw, Quel'Thalas czy Ironforge, jak również gnomie jednostki latające. Państwo obrało za symbol literę G ze Wspólnego, zaś jego głównym kolorem stał się czarny. Jego stolica była znana pod taką samą co półwysep i państwo - Gilneas. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny nieliczne oddziały Plagi i Legionu skierowały się tam, lecz narodu nigdy nie zdobyły. Od tamtego czasu Gilneas pozostawał zamknięty przez kolejne 8 lat, kiedy to w 28 ADP doszło do Kataklizmu. Gilneas nawiedziło liczne trzęsienia ziemi, a także inwazja Opuszczonych - wyzwolonych nieumarłych należących do Hordy - którzy chcieli uczynić tam swój port na zachodzie i główną siedzibę marynarki. Gilneas, choć zdruzgotane, a następnie okupowane stawiło im czoła, a po wejściu do Nowego Przymierza siły ludzi i worgenów - Gilneasian, którzy zostali dotknięci klątwą worgenów, lecz zdołali nad tym później zapanować - odzyskały swój kraj, choć wciąż leży on w ruinach. Kul Tiras frame|Godło Kul Tirasu.Wyspiarskie królestwo Kul Tiras leży na zachodzie Wschodnich Królestw, na wyspach o tej samej nazwie. Jego symbolem jest złota kotwica na zielonym tle. Podczas gdy ich wschodni zamorski sąsiad - Gilneas - miało najsilniejszą lądową armię oni mieli najsilniejszą flotę, rezydującą w pięknej stolicy państwa z licznymi uliczkami i kanałami o nazwie Boralus. Pod względem wielkości ich flota nigdy nie miała sobie równych. Kul Tiras od wieków skonfliktowane było z Zandalarem, pradawną ojczyzną trolli i potężnym imperium z równie potężną flotą. Od początków swego życia Kul Tiranie są znawcami wód, ich żołnierze uczą się taktyki desantu na brzeg, ich marynarze potrafią prowadzić okręty tam, gdzie wydawałoby się to niemożliwe, zaś ich magowie są potężnymi czarodziejami wody, mogącymi przyzwać potężne żywiołaki wody lub nawet potężne burze śnieżne. Naród w czasach Pierwszej Wojny pomógł w ewakuacji mieszkańców Królestwa Wichrogrodu, a kiedy Lordaeron zgodził się ich przyjąć wsparł ich przez trollowymi piratami i orkowymi okrętami. Odegrali istotną rolę w Drugiej Wojnie, kiedy powstał Sojusz Lordaeron - dowódcą sił morskich został Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore, przywódca królestwa. Odegrali kluczową rolę w zabezpieczeniu szlaków wodnych oraz atakowaniu morskich konwojów Hordy, jak również to dzięki nim została zniszczona orkowa marynarka wojenna w słynnej bitwie pod Crestfall. Przez lata po wojnie pozostawali w zreformowanym Przymierzu, a kiedy Quel'Thalas, Dalaran i Lordaeron na północy upadły zapewnili schronienie uciekinierom z północy, jak również ubezpieczali ich udanie się na południe, do Wichrogrodu. W trakcie następnych latach śmierć Daelina Proudmoore'a w obronie Theramore przed Hordą oraz widoczna pokojowa wobec nich natura Przymierza w Kalimdorze doprowadziła do uznania Jainy, córki admirała oraz władczyni ludzkiego narodu za zdrajców, dlatego nie zgodzili się wstąpić do Nowego Przymierza, złożonego z Theramore, Wichrogrodu, Stromgardu, Ironforge, Kaldorei oraz Gnomereganu. Z biegiem czasu obrali drogę Gilneasu - stali się samowystarczalni i odseparowali się od świata. Przez następne lata, od 21 ADP pozostawali głusi na prośby starych sojuszników o pomoc. Ominęły ich niemal wszystkie ważne wydarzenia, jak spisek Onyxii, atak z Rubieży, Wojna o Northrend, Kataklizm, oblężenie Orgrimmaru, Żelazna Horda czy nawet ostatnia inwazja Płonącego Legionu. Po 12 latach, w 33 ADP, kiedy konflikt między Przymierzem prowadzonym przez Anduina Wrynna, a Hordą wiedzioną przez Sylwanę Bieżywiatr zaczął eskalować w Wojnę Krwi udało się w końcu odnowić kontakty z Kul Tirasem, teraz prowadzonym przez Katherine Proudmoore, żonę Daelina i matkę Jainy. Powitanie nie należało do najlepszych, mimo wszystko Jainie udało się ustanowić sojusz między Przymierzem, a Kul Tirasem, zostając Lady Admirał królestwa. Lordaeron frame|Symbol Lordaeronu.Lordaeron było najważniejszym z Siedmiu Królestw na północy, dzięki swej najpotężniejszej ze wszystkich ludzkich armii oraz potężnym magom szkolonym w sąsiednich Quel'Thalas i Dalaranie. Lordaeron przez wiele lat był oazą spokoju oraz terytorium, gdzie rzadko kiedy dochodziło do jakiś wojen, a jeżeli już to najwyżej z leśnymi trollami, jakie nie pogodziły się z upadkiem Amani i dalej usiłowały odbudować potęgę dawno już pokonanego imperium. Ze względu na liczne pokłady lasów miejsce to stanowiło główny rynek handlu drewnem. Siedzibą władzy było Miasto Stołeczne (inaczej Miasto Lordaeron), a symbolem stał się niebieski dwugłowy orzeł na białym tle. W trakcie Pierwszej Wojny Lordaeron pozostawał neutralny, ale wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy tylko Orcza Horda zrujnowała cały Wichrogród i zmusiła mieszkańców do opuszczenia swoich ziem i przebycia Wielkiego Morza w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Lordaeroński władca, Terenas Menethil II, nie odmówił wsparcia i natychmiast kazał zwołać zebranie w Mieście Stołecznym, stolicy państwa. Rozumiejąc jak wielkim wrogiem są przybysze z Draenoru Lordaeron, uchodźcy z Wichrogrodu, wojownicy Stromgardu, Gilneas, flota Kul Tiras, Alterak, dalarańscy magowie, Quel'Thalas, Żelazna Kuźnia, Szczyt Aerie oraz gnomy utworzyli Sojusz Lordaeronu aby się przeciwstawić Hordzie. Król Terenas został przywódcą Sojuszu, głównowodzącym sir Anduin Lothar z Azeroth, zaś siedzibą dowództwa Sojuszu stała się Stolica. Przez następne 15 lat po pokonaniu Hordy siły Lordaeronu pilnowały orkowych obozów internowania oraz zajmowały się pilnowaniem porządku. W międzyczasie Sojusz Lordaeronu się rozpadł, a jego resztki zostały zreorganizowane w Przymierze, w skład którego wchodziły takie krainy jak Lordaeron, Dalaran, Ironforge i Quel'Thalas. Kiedy wybuchła Trzecia Wojna Plaga Nieumarłych została powstrzymana jedynie na krótko przez Arthasa Menethila, jednak sam ostatecznie uległ w Northrendzie szeptom dobywającym się z Ostrza Mrozu, jakie posiadł, wkrótce stając się pierwszym Rycerzem Śmierci i całkowicie tracąc człowieczeństwo. Kiedy przybył do Lordaeronu zabił swego ojca i wypuścił na miasto nieumarłych, którzy zabili, a następnie wskrzesili każdego kogo tylko napotkali. Wraz z upadkiem stolicy szybko upadła reszta królestwa. Ci, którym się udało udali się do Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen, ewakuując się do Burzogrodu, Azeroth i Kul Tiras. Wieści o Pladze i później przybyłym Legionie wstrząsnęły Przymierzem. W następnej kolejności upadły Quel'Thalas i Dalaran. Podczas gdy Legion zniszczył niemal wszystkie siły na Lordaeronie reszta Przymierza w Khaz Modan i Azeroth zdołała oprzeć się wrogim siłom. Niedługo potem w Kalimdorze doszło do bitwy o Górę Hyjal, stolicę Nocnych Elfów, w trakcie której połączone siły ocalałych Przymierza, Hordy razem z Kaldorei powstrzymali Plagę i Legion prowadzony przez Archimonde'a. Upadek Płonącego Legionu doprowadził do uwolnienia się Plagi spod jej wpływów, a uszkodzenie Korony Lodu przez Illidana doprowadziło nawet do uwolnienia się paru nieumarłych od jego kontroli. W rezultacie nazwali siebie Opuszczonymi, w związku z czym natychmiast przystąpili do walki z lojalistami. Kiedy wygnali pozostałe siły Plagi i Legionu, a także uwolnili resztę zniewolonych zmienili podziemia ruin Lordaeronu w tak zwane Podmiasto i uczynili je swoją stolicą, a rok później wstąpili do Hordy. Niektórzy uważają nawet, że Opuszczeni są kontynuacją Lordaeronu, podczas gdy inni upatryją jej w Theramore, mieście uciekinierów z Lordaeronu założonym w Kalimdorze po wojnie. Burzogród (dawniej Arator) frame|Flaga Burzogrodu.Królestwo Burzogrodu było właśnie tym państwem, z którego ludy Aratoru wyruszyły w poszukiwaniu nowych ziem do zamieszkania na północ, zachód i południe od ówczesnej wersji tego ludzkiego państwa, jakim było Imperium Aratoru. Jako wielka forteca na Wyżynach Aratorskich Twierdza Burzogród była stolicą całego państwa i strażnicą obserwującą wszystko na terytorium Wielkiego Morza i Wyżyn. Choć królestwo było niewielkie, to miało dobrze bitną i zdyscyplinowaną armię. Posiadało też protektorat w postaci archipelagu Tol Barad. Królestwo to było niezależnym od Burzogrodu w kwestii wewnętrznej bytem, jednak wszelkie decyzje zagraniczne czy odnośnie obrony wysp podejmował król zasiadający w Burzogrodzie. Jego żołnierze radzili sobie z wrogiem ich, Dzikich Młotów i Quel'Thalas jakimi były plemiona Leśnych Trolli. Kiedy te się sprzymierzyły z Orczą Hordą Burzogród natychmiast będąc świadom okrucieństw orków na południu oraz ich sojuszu z odwiecznymi wrogami natychmiast poprzysięgły pomóc członkom Starego Przymierza. Na czele armii Burzogrodu stał osobiście władca kraju Danath Trollbane, a gdy jego nie było w stolicy regencję sprawowała jego rodzina. W krótkim czasie po zajęciu Khaz Modan orkowie zdobyli Burzogród, dlatego władze królestwa ewakuowały się na Tol Barad, gdzie otrzymały wsparcie od wichrogdzkich uchodźców oraz wojsk Lordaeronu. Żołnierze tych trzech krajów ruszyli następnie na kontynent odcinając oddziały Hordy na północy, a następnie doprowadzając do zajęcia Przęsła Thandola, co pozwoliło na szybkie przenoszenie wojsk z Lordaeronu do Khaz Modan, gdzie oddziały Hordy oblegały Gnomeregan i Ironforge, otaczając oba miasta szczelnym kordonem. Ponieważ Burzogród nie stawiał nigdy na marynarkę wysłał swe rycerstwo by wesprzeć główne siły Sojuszu w postaci wojsk lądowych we wszystkich Wschodnich Królestwach. Azeroth (obecnie Wichrogród) frame|Sztandar Królestwa Wichrogrodu.Królestwo Azeroth (obecnie przemianowane na Królestwo Wichrogrodu) było do 0 BDP najsilniejszym z południowych Siedmiu Królestw. Jego stolicą było miasto Wichrogród położone w północno-zachodniej części kraju, nad Wielkim Morzem. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny ludność zmuszona była do ucieczki przez Wielkie Morze do innych Siedmiu Królestw, głównie do Lordaeronu, jednak po Drugiej Wojnie pokonali Orczą Hordę i odbili utracone ziemie. Niespełna kilkunastoletni wówczas król Varian z rodu Wrynnów nadzorował odbudowę stolicy kraju, by następnie zabezpieczyć Strzaskaną Krainę - obszar, gdzie powstał Mroczny Portal łączący Azeroth z Draenorem. Gdy wybuchła Trzecia Wojna Azeroth pozostało w Sojuszu, teraz zreformowanym na Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów. Varian Wrynn razem z Daelinem Proudmoorem na czele oraz z pozostałymi władcami Przymierza nadzorowali późniejszą ewakuację Lordaerończyków, kiedy to doszło do rzezi Miasta Stołecznego rozpoczętej przez Plagę ze zdradzieckim księciem Arthasem, jako wybrańcem Króla Lisza. Wichrogród porozumiał się z Burzogrodem, który wystąpił kilka lat wcześniej z Sojuszu oraz z Dzikimi Młotami pozostającymi w Przymierzu o ustanowieniu kordonu, który zabezpieczył Ostępy, Wyżyny Aratorskie oraz kilka przybrzeżnych osad za Murem Thoradina przed nieumarłymi. Przymierze ewakuowało tak wielu ludzi jak to możliwe do Dalaranu, Ostępów, Quel'Thalas, Kul Tiras oraz na Wyżyny Aratorskie. Kiedy stało się jasne, że upadek Lordaeronu to kwestia kilku dni Wichrogród przejął pełnię władzy nad Przymierzem. Wkrótce Plaga ruszyła na Quel'Thalas wiele elfów wolało zostać i walczyć, co doprowadziło do śmierci ponad 90 procent populacji tej rasy. Większość ocalałych ewakuowano do Dalaranu i Ostępów, wkrótce jednak magokracja również upadła. Po upadku Dalaranu uchodźców zaczęto wysyłać z Ostępów na Wyżyny Aratorskie, ewakuowano też południe Lordaeronu. Uchodźcy stamtąd trafiali do Żelaznej Kuźni i Kul Tirasu, by wreszcie znaleźć się w Wichrogrodzie. Kiedy Trzecia Wojna się skończyła Wichrogród pozostawał przywódcą Przymierza. Wkrótce nawiązali kontakt z Theramore, siedzibą niedobitków z Lordaeronu, jakie udały się przez Wielkie Morze do Kalimdoru w ucieczce przed nieumarłymi. Te zaś wstąpiły do Nowego Przymierza złożonego z uciekinierów z Gnomereganu, Żelaznej Kuźni, Darnassusa oraz Wichrogrodu. Współcześnie spośród wszystkich Siedmiu Królestw Wichrogród będąc stolicą całego Przymierza uważany jest za ostatni potężny bastion ludzkości po upadku Lordaeronu, anarchii w Burzogrodzie, zniszczeniu Gilneasu i Alteraku, neutralności Dalaranu oraz izolacji Kul Tirasu. Status Siedmiu Królestw Alterak *Aktywne do 6 ADP *Niezależne do 5 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeronu 5 ADP *Do Hordy 6 ADP *Zniszczone w 6 ADP *Do Lordaeronu 6-20 ADP *Do Starego Przymierza 18-20 ADP *Do Plagi 20-21 ADP *Opuszczone 21-22 ADP *Sporne, ogry Trzaskograni, Syndykat, od 22 ADP Dalaran *Aktywne prócz 20-23 ADP *Niezależne do 5 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-18 ADP *Do Starego Przymierza 18-20 ADP *Zniszczone 20-21 ADP *Do Plagi 21 ADP *Sporne, ruch oporu Przymierza, Plaga, 21 ADP *Opuszczone 21-23 ADP *Zamieszkałe i odbudowywane 23-28 ADP *Odbudowane w 28 ADP *Neutralne od 28 ADP Gilneas *Aktywne do 28 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-7 ADP *Odizolowane 8-28 ADP *Niezależne do 5 ADP, 8-28 ADP *Pod okupacją, Opuszczeni, 28 ADP *Zrujnowane od 28 ADP *Do Przymierza od 28 ADP, na wygnaniu Kul Tiras *Aktywne *Niezależne do 5 ADP, 20-33 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-18 ADP *Do Starego Przymierza 18-21 ADP *Sojusz z Nowym Przymierzem od 33 ADP Lordaeron *Aktywne do 20 ADP *Upadłe 20-21 ADP *Niezależne do 5 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-18 ADP *Do Starego Przymierza 18-20 ADP *Do Plagi 20-21 ADP *Kontynuacja jako Theramore od 20 ADP *Kontynuacja jako Opuszczeni od 21 ADP *Jako Opuszczeni od 21 ADP *Do Hordy (Opuszczeni) od 22 ADP Burzogród *Aktywne *Do 1200 ADP znane jako Imperium Aratoru *W 1200 ADP zmiana z Imperium Aratoru na Królestwo Burzogród *Upadłe 20-22 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-7 ADP *Niezależne do 5 ADP, 7-22 ADP *Do Nowego Przymierza od 22 ADP Wichrogród *Aktywne *Niezależne do 0 ADP *Upadłe 0-6 ADP *Na wygnaniu 0-6 ADP *Do Sojuszu Lordaeron 5-18 ADP *Do Starego Przymierza 18-22 ADP *Do Nowego Przymierza od 22 ADP Ciekawostki *Nazwa oraz schemat państw najwyraźniej nawiązuje do Siedmiu Królestw, królestwa znanego z serii książek Pieśń Lodu i Ognia napisanej przez George'a R. R. Martina, a także z tworzonej również dzięki niemu adaptacji serialowej stworzonej przez i wyświetlanej na kanałach HBO znanej jako Gra o tron. *Ze wszystkich królestw tylko Kul Tiras miał nazwę miasta inną niż państwo - Boralus. Wszystkie pozostałe kraje miały w pewien sposób styl podobny do polis, gdzie nazwa miasta oznaczała też państwo. *Lordaeron był nazywany też Miastem Stołecznym, a Królestwo Wichrogrodu - Królestwem Azeroth, jednak zarówno Miasto jak i Królestwo określano nazwami miast, tak jak w przypadku pozostałych królestw, nie licząc oczywiście Kul Tirasu *Królestwo Wichrogrodu i Kul Tiras były jedynymi z Siedmiu Królestw jakie były położone poza Lordaeronem. en: Seven Kingdoms Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Terytoria ludzkie Kategoria:Przymierze